Dr Blowhole's Sneezing Problem
by Blowholeluvsme2296
Summary: Our favorite villain has been tricked to sleeping in Skipper's deep freezer and now has a terrible cold! Will he find a cure or will his little nosie say otherwise?
1. Epic Deep Freeze

One evening, Dr. Blowhole was very exhausted after he worked on a plan to eliminate the penguins once and for all, seeing as in our last fanfic he did not entirely destroy them.

Back at the HQ, the four penguins got to our feet after Kowalski, the first to recover, pressed the 'World Restore' button. Skipper was the last to recover, and goodness, wasn't he dazed!

"Urrgh," he groaned. "What happened?"

"I think Blowhole farted in your face," replied Kowalski. "I'll get him for that!"

Suddenly, Private had an idea. "Skipper?" he called.

"What's up, Private?" asked Skipper.

"What if we lured Blowhole into our new deep freezer and froze him? That way he can't lift a flipper to defend himself." He giggled devilishly at the very thought.

"I like that idea, Private!" cried Skipper, springing to his feet. "Alright boys, Operation Epic Deep Freeze is a go! Well, once we freshened this place first."


	2. Frozen Epically!

Meanwhile, Dr. Blowhole was out driving around his lair, pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. "If the Penguins have already fainted, then-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was knocked flat onto his tummy by a dark figure wearing a ninja suit. He struggled to get back up, and attempted to scream for help but his voice was then smothered by a blanket before he felt a searing pain across his head. A moan escaped the poor thing's lips as he passed out.

After what seemed like ten minutes, Blowhole felt coldness. What was it? He felt around with his flippers and felt nothing but ice. But he heard soft music in the background, the kind used to put people to sleep (I mean the good kind of sleep). Blowhole's eyelids sagged but he valiantly attempted to stay awake. Alas, sleep overtook him...


	3. The Bug Stopped There

The next morning, Blowhole felt his numb and frozen body being dragged out of...wherever he was.

"Alright, Blowhole!" barked a familiar voice. "Let's see if you can get up...slowly!"

Blowhole pressed down with his flipper and pushed himself up like he was doing a push up, opened his eye, and looked around. There was no Segway in sight.

"No looking," teased the voice. "That'd be cheating."

He felt his Segway being pushed into his flippers. He gripped the Segway and the blanket fell off of him. Much to his horror, the four penguins had surrounded him.

"Seriously, Rico?!" moaned Skipper in sheer disappointment. "Why the Davy Jones Locker didn't you turn it on cold enough?!"

"I dunno," replied Rico earnestly.

Blowhole shivered like crazy, for he was still cold, and looked around to find a means of escape. Suddenly, he felt a tiny little itch in his blowhole and sniffled, recognizing it as the urge to sneeze. Suddenly, he unleashed a violent sneeze right in Private's face.

"O MY NEPTUNE!" he cried, falling over. "Kowalski! Disinfectant!"

Blowhole teleported away, sniffling.

"Thanks a lot, Penguins," he snarled, sounded strangely stuffed up. "You probably gave me a cold being in there!" With that in mind, he flew home, sneezing violently as he went.


	4. Poor Blowie!

At the lair, after hearing the Blowhole indeed had a cold in his head, they laid him on his little bed, making sure he was tucked in, well medicated, and fed. Alas, besides this wonderful 'celebrity treatment', it didn't make his sneezing any less powerful or his blowhole any less red.

Ten minutes after he was put in the bed, his blowhole started quivering. "ah-ah-AHCHOO!"

A massive sneeze punched a hole in the whitewashed ceiling.

"Oh neptune damnit," mumbled Blowhole. "And I spent WEEKS painting that ceiling. I thought it was bad enough when I broke that window the other day. HAH-CHOOO!"

The second sneeze nearly launched him from his bed but he quickly wiggled back under the covers. Groaning, he tried to clear his stuffed-up blowhole but alas, the mucus inside was so viscous that it hardly moved at all. Finally, he took a stick and gently plunged it up and down his blowhole, finally pulling out a massive wad of snot.

"Holy snot on a snot stick," he casually commented. "Literally." With that, he scraped the snot off the stick into the trash can. He could breathe a tiny bit better then.

"I shall (AHCHOOO!) cast my revenge of those penguins soon," he snarled to himself. "They haven't (HATCHOOO!) seen the last of me!"


	5. The Sneezy Revenge of Dr Blowhole

A day of sneezing and blowing snot into tissues later, Blowhole had made up his mind. He would do something SO heinous to the penguins that they wouldn't dare retaliate again. But one question remained...how was he to do it? As intelligent as he is, we must also remember that our cute little villain was also a skosh hot-tempered, and so every now and again he'd get so PO'd that sometimes he could make a tiny little mistake on his plans, which could in term hamper its effectiveness.

He laid there in bed that night, ruminating on the various possibilities until he dozed off. Meanwhile, wearing a black ninja suit, Julian, the foolish lemur king, sprang onto the bed. "So," he said in his Jamaican accent. "He has a cold, eh? Mort!" He handed the brown lemur a feather. "Test how bad his sneezes are!"

"Ok," replied Mort in his usual idiotic manner before climbing to the top of Blowhole's head and watching the blowhole expand and contract with every precious breath. Then, he put the tip of the feather gently to the rim of the blowhole and barely gave it a wag. Nothing happened.

"You have to tickle harder than that," Maurice said, "or nothing will happen."

"Ok," Mort rejoined again before putting the feather a tiny bit deeper in Blowhole's nostril and tickling a bit more vigorously. "Kitchie kitchie koo!"

Blowhole felt the tickling in his sleep, as evidenced by the quivering blowhole. Mort backed away and watched. Meanwhile, Blowhole, who was only half-asleep (due to the curious fact that dolphins slept with half their brain at a time), felt the urge to sneeze as he tried to reach his blowhole. Mort wanted to wrestle the flippers away but what good was that going to do? Anyway, he watched, staring at the twitching blowhole.

"Ah...ah...AH..."

"He's gonna blow," hissed Maurice, dragging Mort away.

"Ah...AH...AH..."

Julian turned pale in the face as he inched his way off the bed.

"AH...AH...AH AH AH AH AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A massive sneeze shot a massive water-main-break force jet of water straight at the lemurs, which in a split second sent them both sailing out the window. Meanwhile, Blowhole was sneezing up a storm in his room.

"HATCHEW! AH AH ATSHEEEEEEEEWW!"

Meanwhile, the minions came up, roused by the noise, and tried to put a stop to Blowhole's sneezes. Alas, the effort was fruitless.

"AHCHOOOO! AH AH AH AH SHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Eventually, the avalanche of epic sneezes stopped. Blowhole rested on his bed, his nostril wet and even redder from sneezing. Suddenly, he let out the cutest little sneeze known to man. "PTCHOO!"

The minions went 'Aw, that's so cute!" And decided to get Blowhole some tissues and mop up the snot-watery mess.


End file.
